


No Tears Left To Cry

by Self_Diag_no_sis



Category: Dr.Phil
Genre: Character Death, Cheating, Don’t take it seriously, Mentioned suicide, Other, This was for a friend, but like it’s at the end, no happy ending, so please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 17:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18706897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self_Diag_no_sis/pseuds/Self_Diag_no_sis
Summary: You were his only one





	No Tears Left To Cry

It was getting late, the stars already shining for hours in the deep black sky. Phil had to get up early the next morning, but your absence left him uneasy. He wanted to stay up and make sure you got in ok. 

You had been staying out later and later as the days passed on, it seems. Phil wasn’t sure what to think, he just tried not to think the worst. He wasn’t sure whether he believed you were truly staying late at the office, claiming ‘overtime’. 

The clock kept ticking as the seconds passed, each one taking an hour to do so. Phil had already showered and gotten ready for bed. He had prepared a special dinner for you, since today was your five year anniversary. 

Phil sighed, sending you one more text, asking where you were and if you were ok. He waited a few minutes and when he received no reply, decided to go ahead to bed. He figured you would be there when he woke up in the morning. 

6 am rolled around and Phil reached over to turn the alarm off. He didn’t get any sleep last night, too worried about you to drift off. So, with a sigh, the man stood up and started to get ready for the day. 

Once showered and dressed, Phil grabbed his keys and left for work. He turned the radio on to his favorite early morning talk shows, it quickly fading into the background as his mind was too occupied. 

You never came in. 

Phil reached his office within 30 minutes, parking and walking into the building. He sent you another text, shook his whole body, and went inside. He had a busy day ahead of him which he hoped would help keep you off his mind for a while. 

The family he was filming with arrived shortly after he, saying their niceties and making small talk before they started recording. They seemed fairly pleasant, to his surprise, as the video he received showed a much different side. He figured it would come out once they started rolling. 

The family was a typical ‘my kid is super angry and rude’ type, so he knew how to handle the situation. He offered to send the kid somewhere to help work out their problems, the kid gets angry, the show is over. 

One the way home, Phil decided to take the long route, as his head was still occupied by your absence. He was off during his show, but if anyone noticed they didn’t say anything. Sighing, he pulled into the driveway. 

Phil was shocked to see your car there, guessing he would be alone again tonight. He was happy you were home, since he missed you so much. He grabbed his stuff and quickly ran inside. 

When Phil walked inside, his smile fell, as there were a ton of boxes. He looked confused as he searched for you, finding you in your shared room. You were putting stuff in even more boxes. 

‘Y/N? What’s going on? Where were you? I was getting worried?’ Phil asked, concern filling his voice. 

You glanced up at him, taking in all his features one last time. ‘I’m leaving you.’ You stated, packing up some more of his stuff. You stood and handed the box to him. 

You had met a guy a few months prior and you both quickly fell head over heels for one another. You had been seeing him behind your boyfriend’s back and you wanted to go ahead and end things so you two could be together publicly. You were currently packing up Phil’s stuff since you were going to tell him to move out. 

‘Most of your stuff is already packed. You still need to clean out the garage and whatever few items are still inside. I’ve been cheating on you for the past few months and now he’s going to be moving in, so all of your stuff needs to be gone.’ Just as you finish your statement, your boyfriend comes into the room. 

You weren’t sure what to say. He had his thoughts but now, now they’re a reality. He didn’t want to leave. He didn’t want YOU to leave. 

Phil loved you with all that he was worth, he would do anything for you. For the past five years, Phil thought of nothing and no one but you. Although it seems like you never felt the same. 

Phil didn’t let you see the tears, didn’t let you see the hurt and sorrow he was feeling. He wanted to scream and yell and argue but he couldn’t. His throat was too tight. 

You offered to help move all the boxes to his car but he just turned and walked away. You turned to your boyfriend, silently asking him to go help, which he nods to and disappears. You just sat in the quiet for a while, letting everything sink in. 

Years of you being with Phil had ended. You fell in love with someone else, but that didn’t mean it didn’t hurt. Your normality was changing, becoming unfamiliar. 

Phil continued down the stairs and into his car, throwing the box of stuff to the side. He didn’t care about it, only about you. His whole life just crashed down around him, everything his knew just vanished. 

Starting the car, Phil drove away, drove to wherever the roads took him. He didn’t have a destination in mind, only to get away. He needed to get away. 

Afternoon turned to night turned to day. Days turned into weeks turned into months turned into years. Phil never got over you. 

You soon married your boyfriend, soon followed by a set of twins. You still felt a little guilty for what had happened but you were happy with your life. Every time you tried to contact your ex, you never received an answer so you slowly just stopped. 

Phil had put in for his show to be canceled. He ended up states away, but in everyone he saw was you. He could only see what was, his eyes staying behind him, in the past. 

You were cuddled up to your husband on the couch, watching the late night news when you saw it. The topic they were discussing was Phil’s death. They claimed it to be an accident, as his car drove off a bridge, but you knew better.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me live


End file.
